


To Valhalla and back

by Sad_Depressed_Girly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I might add a sequel to this later. We'll see how I feel, It's not nearly as angsty as the summary might make it sound, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Spoilers to the end of Valhalla, Schmoop, it's not really angsty at all actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Depressed_Girly/pseuds/Sad_Depressed_Girly
Summary: “Eivor, you say you have betrayed me, but I must confess, I too have betrayed you’’Sitting on the cold stone in this cave that shouldn’t exist, Eivor stares at Sigurd, the pain from the wound at his side, all but forgotten. Sigurd isn’t looking back at him.
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	To Valhalla and back

**Author's Note:**

> So I've invested a lot of hours into this damn game and all I could think of was how unfair it was that out of the two major characters, the woman get's her entire character watered down into a love interest, and the man, who by far, has the strongest bond with the protagonist, just gets a hastily slapped on "brother" plot. Which, I'm sorry, but I don't buy it for a second. Randvi and Sigurd, you both deserved so much better.
> 
> Anyway, Ubisoft are cowards, but that's what fanfic is for right?

“Eivor, you say you have betrayed me, but I must confess, I too have betrayed you’’

Sitting on the cold stone in this cave that shouldn’t exist, Eivor stares at Sigurd, the pain from the wound at his side, all but forgotten. Sigurd isn’t looking back at him. 

“Brother, I don’t understand...”

Finally, after a beat, Sigurd turns to face him, a sadness in his eyes.

“Ah, but that is just it. ‘Brother’ That is what you see when you look at me, and all these years, I have fooled you into believing that is what I too, see when I look at you” Sigurd takes a breath, but before Eivor has a chance to fully parse the meaning of his words, he continues. “But I confess that I have never been able to view you in such a way, no matter how hard I tried. For a time, I managed to fool even myself, but now, sitting here with you, our lives laid bare in the shadows of Valhalla, I can no longer lie to either of us” 

Eivor gets the sudden impression that the world has shifted, as if, in waking from the fake Valhalla, the realm he has returned to is not the same one he left. He dares not move, not even to breath. Terrified of anything interrupting this moment. 

“I love you Eivor. Not as one loves a sibling, but as more. As the tide loves the shore, as flowers love the rain. I admire you, all you have done for me, for our people. I cannot picture a world without you in it. I cannot picture a Valhalla without you in it’

Sigurd takes his hand, and Eivor takes his first breath.

“but what of Randvi?” 

In truth, Eivor doesn’t know why he brings her up first. Why – when these are words he has dreamed of Sigurd saying for almost as long as he has known the man – when Sigurd has opened his chest, and let Eivor into his heart. Eivor can’t find the strength to do the same.

“What of her? I tried, Eivor. For my father, for our clans. For piece. I tried to love her, as a man should love his wife, but though I admire and respect her greatly, I could never love her, not like I love...”

Here Sigurd finally stops talking. He lets go of Eivor’s hand and looks away again as if he can’t seem to focus on anything.

“Eivor, you are my Jarl, and I would follow you wherever you choose to lead me, but I understand, that I can no longer be the brother you wanted”

“Sigurd!”

Sigurd stands

“So it is here that we shall part”

Eivor rushes to follow, but the adrenaline coursing through his body can no longer hide the pain from where Basim stabbed him. He’s too slow.

“Sigurd please!”

Sigurd is already walking toward the large door leading back to Norway, away from Eivor.

Eivor tries to force his voice to work. He’s won flyts across England worth nothing but some silver, but when the cost is losing the person he loves most, his words fail him. He reaches out to catch Sigurd’s wrist, but his injury flairs and he collapses. 

“Eivor!”

And just like that, Sigurd is there again. Hand at his back, voice a worried tremble. No amount of shame would prevent him from coming to Eivor’s aid. 

“Eivor, I’m so sorry, we need to tend to that wound. How could I be so selfish, so lost in the mire of my own emotions as to forget your health”

And Eivor

Eivor, has never been so happy to be wounded in his entire damn life. For one, truly ridiculous second, he almost feels thankful to Basim for stabbing him. He uses this small opportunity to catch his breath. To get his bearings and finally find his words. He can’t leave this wretched place without making Sigurd understand, without making him see. He looks up at the worried, shining eyes of the person he adores more then life itself.

“Sigurd, do you remember when we first left Norway? All those years ago. The words I spoke to you that night”

Sigurd’s face twitches, ever so slightly, as if he fears to be hopeful

“You said that you would follow me to Valhalla Eivor, and you have. You have my dearest one”

“And I will do so again, and if not Valhalla, then Helhiem, if that is where our journey takes us.” Eivor grabs at Sigurd’s injured arm. Determined to hold on until he is sure Sigurd won’t try to leave.

“Eivor, please. Please be clear, for I cannot afford to hope”

“I love you Sigurd. I have always loved you. Even when we were children, building Cairns with my mother, and there was talk of your suitors. All those young girls from other clans you were arranged to marry. Secretly I wished I could have been one of them. I wanted so badly to give that ring to your father, not just as a sign of piece for our clans but as a bond between us”

Before Eivor can say more, he feels the course hairs of someone else’s beard on his cheek, and then lips against his. 

Sigurd is kissing him. Hand moved to the back of Eivor’s head. 

And Eivor reciprocates in no time. Deepening the kiss without hesitation. Shoving his tongue into Sigurd’s mouth and taking. Hands grasping at all the can reach. Pain be damned.  
It is everything but yet not enough. Eivor yearns to have more, to have everything Sigurd would give him. His finger’s twitch at the very thought. But now is not the time nor the place, and Eivor couldn’t stand the thought of betraying Randvi in such a manner. So he kisses Sigurd once, twice more. Chaste little things to cherish until they can next join, and then parts. 

Sigurd touches his forehead to Eivor’s while they take a moment to catch their breaths, and then, with smiles on their faces and not another word spoken between them, Sigurd gently helps Eivor back to his feet, and they leave Valhalla, together, to start their journey home. 

\------------------

The ride back to Ravensthorpe is a week long, but in his happiness, Eivor barely feels it. He can hardly keep his hands off Sigurd. Only the thought of the crew stops him. 

He wonders if they know. If they can see what has changed. The sparks that now fly between himself and Sigurd. The way they can’t seem to take their eyes of each other, but if they see, they say nothing. 

Though Eivor swears he sees Birna wink at him at one point, and was that? Was that a silver coin he saw Rollo and Vili exchange?

He does not dwell on it. It is not a conversation he is keen to have, but he will if he must, he will do anything now, to keep Sigurd at his side.

It is Sigurd that leads them home. Not willing to let Eivor, in his injured state, stand for long periods of time. 

Eivor looks up at his lover, and wonders at the title. How amazing it feels to think. How suitably it fits to Sigurd. How easily it washes over any other titles that Sigurd has carried, as if it was what he was truly meant to be called. 

As if reading his thoughts, Sigurd looks down at him, and smiles. Bigger and brighter then Eivor has ever seen him look. 

\-------------------

They reach Ravensthorpe with little fan fair and no trouble. The townspeople are overjoyed to see their return and share greetings and smiles as the two lovers make their way to the longhouse. 

Sigurd is at Eivor’s side, carrying some of his weight. In truth, his injury is not as bad as all that. It was tended to properly before they journeyed out, and aside from some pain, should heal well.

But Eivor is hungry for Sigurd’s touch, and his injury easily allows for it with no need to reason or excuse to prying eyes.

at the entrance to the Longhouse stands Randvi, waiting. As they look to her, her smile is knowing and sad, but she welcomes them home with all the warmth of a mother to her children.

Soon Sigurd will discuss with her the separation of their marriage, and then the three of them will work to sort out the needs of the clan and how it should be led. Sigurd and Eivor will have to find a way to inform everyone of all that has past.

But that can wait. 

They are together, finally, and so happy, Eivor can hardly believe it. They will handle everything else as it comes.

They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact, Child Eivor and Sigurd did actually build Cairns together. You can hear them talk about it while building one with Eivor and it's just as adorable as it sounds.


End file.
